wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Latias and Latios
Latias and Latios are a type of Pokemon that come out of a Poke Ball in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They are a 2 in 1 Pokemon, meaning that there are two types of Pokemon attacking at the same time after being released from one Poke Ball. This makes them the first 2 in 1 Pokemon in the whole Super Smash Bros. series. Even though in the Pokemon games they are very rare, Latios and Latias appear quite often in SSBB. When Latias (red, female species) or Latios (blue, male species) is released from the Poke Ball, they will slowly move out of the screen with a bright light surrounding them. They then perform their attack, which is called Steel Wing. When Latios/Latias has gone out of sight, Latias and Latios will swiftly cross the screen in an X-fashion (similar to the Assist Trophy characters, Kat & Ana) , even though only one species moves across the screen at a time. Any opponent that gets hit by the Pokemon as they dash across the screen will take heavy Damage and Knockback, usually resulting in a KO. Believe it or not, Latios/Latias create strong winds as they dash across the screen. These winds affect both opponents and Items in a vacuum-like way. Opponents/Items caught in this "vacuum" will be sent far across the screen, This can negatively affect light characters or characters with poor recovery moves since the winds can push them into Blast lines (resulting in a KO) or too far away from the stage to recover. These winds also throw items off the stage. Even Stickers can be thrown off the stage! You must know that those winds are powerful then! However, it is possible to avoid Latias and Latios' attacks, even though it is difficult to do so. A good way is to use a recovery move (such as Pit's or Snake's recovery moves) and hover high up above the stage, close to the upper Blast line. Since Latios and Latias seem to never touch or come close to the upper Blast line, the strategy will usually work, however, if the player falls, they are likely to get hit. Despite the great Knockback and Damage received from these two Pokemon, the Damage received is only 10%. Latios and Latias' attack does not harm the summoner. These two Pokemon also have their own Trophy (with both of them on one trophy stand) in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Latias and Latios' Trophy in SSBB ''Eon Pokemon. There are only female Latias and only male Latios. If they sense the presence of a human or an enemy, they will generally use the light-bending trait of their own down coats to make themselves invisible. They use telepathy to speak to companions. They travel in herds, but even so, they are rarely seen. They're a combination of Dragon and Psychic types. '' Gallery Latios-2.jpg|Latios dashes across the screen in Pokemon Stadium 2. Latios.jpg|Latios appears out of a Poke Ball on Pokemon Stadium 2. Latias-2.jpg|Latias dashes across the screen in Pokemon Stadium 2. Latias.jpg|Latias appears out of a Poke Ball near Lucario on Pokemon Stadium 2. Trivia *Even though they are legendary Pokemon, the crowd does not gasp when Latios or Latias appears. *When Captain Olimar's End of Day is used the minute Latios/Latias is released from a Poke Ball, the Pokemon fly vertically instead of horizontally. Category:Poke Ball Pokemon in SSBB Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl